Death on The Planet Nile
by oncoming-neatly-folded-swan
Summary: A seemingly simple trip goes wrong, bringing The Doctor and McKenzie closer together when they realise maybe they aren't quite as free as they thought they were. (episode 4 in the series.)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor covered McKenzie's eyes as they walked out of the TARDIS.

"Right then, where are we?" he asked her.

"Ok..." she turned her head, as if she were looking around.

"Hey, no peeking." he chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

She sighed.

"Oh come on, I never get to play this game with anyone."

"Alright, fine." she took a deep breath in and sniffed the air, "Hmm... far... very far away... yet somehow old... really old. Ancient even. Ok... we're in a future recreation of an ancient civilisation..."

The Doctor giggled excitedly.

"The air…" she rubbed her hands together, "It feels... Pointy. Definitely Egypt."

He uncovered her eyes and together they looked out over the river boat they had landed on.

"Hm, I guess that was an easy one! You better find something challenging for when it's my go." he smiled as they walked over to the edge of the deck.

"Well you did say you were going to show me the Nile at some point... But this isn't exactly what I thought you meant..." said McKenzie, leaning on the barriers.

"Oh but this is much more fun." The Doctor smiled, "The planet Nile is all the best bits of ancient and... slightly less ancient Egypt all in one!"

"Please, this is a tourist attraction!" she pointed to a sign detailing the journey the boat was heading on.

" _Murder mystery cruise_." The Doctor insisted, "Based on the works of one of the greatest authors of all time! I actually met her once, she is brilliant."

"Fine... but if it turns out to be a bunch of crazy fan boys..." she folded her arms.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "It won't be, I promise. It's a completely authentic, paddle steamer, no technology–"

She sighed, "Alright fine, but if we're really going to do this, we're going to do it properly." she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the wardrobe, "Right, Earth 30's was it?"

The Doctor nodded, "Should be up the stairs and to the left."

They stood in the wardrobe and McKenzie stared at him for a moment, she narrowed her eyes, "Don't move" she said before disappearing up the stairs.

He thought for a moment, 'She doesn't expect me to change...? Normally they change and I just–'

"Heads up!" McKenzie shouted from somewhere within the wardrobe.

"What?" he turned and was hit in the face by a flying fedora and a pair of braces, "Ow..." he said rubbing his head.

"I said heads up didn't I?"

"You don't expect me to wear this do you?" he looked at the items she had thrown him.

"Yes! I said we'd do it properly!"

"Fine" he rolled his eyes. He positioned himself in front of a mirror and tucked his shirt in, he fiddled with the braces and pinged them back, "Ouch..." he grumbled. He put the hat on and looked at himself in the mirror, he pulled the brim down, smiled and clicked his fingers, "Hello handsome…" he said to himself in the mirror, "You know what, McKenzie, this actually looks quite–" he turned and stopped, McKenzie came over to him dressed in a long gown with loose shoulders and a jewelled headband.

"Wow." he said, admiring her.

"What?" she giggled, her cheeks turning pink.

"You look amazing." he smiled.

"Well... I wouldn't say– Whoa!" she tripped, seemingly on nothing and fell forwards. The Doctor caught her.

"You alright?" he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, alright laugh it up." she stood, "It's the skirt, I'll have to take smaller steps." she laughed.

"Well, I said amazing, not graceful."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You don't look so bad yourself." they looked at themselves together in the mirror, blushed a little and awkwardly smiled to each other.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Let's." she said as she linked arms with him. They headed out of the TARDIS and onto the boat.

They stepped onto the deck and looked out at the river, the water was crystal blue against the sand and the sky was perfectly clear, not a single cloud. Bright green plants and flowers grew at the banks of the river complimenting it perfectly.

"I suppose it is rather nice here…" said McKenzie. The water almost glowed in the light of the blazing desert sun, "So, who are we? Or do we get given a persona...?"

"I don't know... Although I know there are definitely a few actors... "

"Excuse me?" a voice said from behind them.

A steward walked over to them, he was short with dark hair. McKenzie jumped when she saw him, she couldn't help getting a strange feeling from him.

"All guests are meeting in the dining room for the introduction, may I see your tickets?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing up McKenzie.

"Of course," The Doctor showed him the psychic paper.

He narrowed his eyes at The Doctor, "Very good Sir, right this way..." he said, still seeming a little suspicious, before he led them into the dining room.

"Gotta love that trick." she smiled, nudging The Doctor in his side.

"Ah, I'm just that impressive." he smiled charmingly.

There were a few people stood and sat around tables chatting, dressed up in full Earth 1930's garb, just like in the 'Death on the Nile' story.

"Would you like me to introduce you now or later?"

"Oh, no later is fine thanks." said The Doctor.

"Alright, just so you know, all of the staff are actors and so if you have any questions just ask them. We'll create characters for you based on how you introduce yourself. There's one more guest arriving, then we'll start the events. Now is a good time to get to know everyone." he left.

"Did that guy seem a little odd to you?" McKenzie asked.

"So, who do we want to be?" asked The Doctor, "I know I've got a few ideas..." he grinned.

"Calm down." said McKenzie raising her eyebrow at him, "How about detectives?"

"Ooh I like it..." he put on a pretty unconvincing private-eye voice, "Keep on your toes Murph, they're all suspects."

"Alright," she laughed, "Into the fray then?"

They headed over to the group, there was a maid hurriedly dusting the ornaments and four guests, a man, a couple and an elderly man.

"Hello there, I'm Professor Doyle." the man put his hand out to shake.

The Doctor shook his hand, "I'm Detective Inspector Smith and this is my sassy young assistant Miss Murphy." he said.

McKenzie shook his hand, "It's a pleasure..." she said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, my dear!" he kissed her hand, lingering just a little bit too long.

McKenzie smiled smugly at The Doctor and he rolled his eyes.

The couple joined them, the husband was Catkind and his wife was human.

"This is our first cruise." she smiled a little embarrassed, her cheeks going pink.

"We've got to play our parts dear!" said the husband in a very think Irish accent, "Hello there!" he shook everyone's hands, "I'm Captain Brannigan and this is my wife Valerie."

The Doctor stared at him, unable to speak.

"You're boyfriend doesn't say much, does he?" Brannigan chuckled, nudging McKenzie.

"Don't worry about him…" said McKenzie, a little stunned at The Doctor.

"I'm Smith!" The Doctor stuttered realising he hadn't spoken, "John Smith, I'm a detective and this is–"

" _Ms_ Murphy." she interrupted, "I'm his partner– uh, we're detectives, together... I just need to have a little word with him, so sorry!" McKenzie tried to drag him aside.

"But?" said The Doctor, trying to resist.

"Don't sass me boy." McKenzie pulled him away.

"Just a little holiday away from the kids, for our anniversary." they heard Valerie saying to the others.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost…" said McKenzie.

"I feel like I have..." said The Doctor.

"Oh... You know them, don't you?"

"Well, as a time traveller, the order you experience things in, isn't always the same order as they do..." he pointed to the people in the room.

"Oh..." McKenzie looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes, she took his hand.

"Thomas Kincade Brannigan... Last time I saw him he had lost his wife, Valerie, to the Judoon and Cybermen attack on New New York. He and another Catkind Novice Hame... they summoned me to help... but I couldn't save her..."

"Oh no..." McKenzie said, wiping a tear from her face, "Not _that_ look."

"But I could–"

"No, you can't. As you told me, we can't change things, we can only be there as they happen." they looked over at the Brannigans cheerfully chatting to the other guests.

He sighed, "You're right..."

"As per usual." she winked at him.

"So... how do you know _that look_?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well... For one, it's my _determined_ look... and two... I've seen it on you before." she placed her hand on his cheek, "It's the look you get when you worry about me."

They smiled at each other and headed back into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." said the steward appearing at the door, "May I present a very special guest, Miss Marple."

The Doctor and McKenzie looked at each other in confusion as a kindly looking old lady stepped into the room, the guests clapped and cheered.

"Oh there's no need for that." she smiled.

"Wasn't Death on the Nile a Poirot story? Also, wasn't she a fictional character?" asked McKenzie.

The Doctor shrugged, "Her chosen persona I suspect."

The steward addressed everyone.

"Honoured guests, we welcome you to the S.S Karnak. Now, there are a few rules I would like to go over before we begin; unscripted violence will not be tolerated, all tech is kept in the engine room for emergencies and don't forget, have fun! Characters should be kept from now on, except in times of emergency. You will all have a sheet in your room with any information we have created for your chosen characters, please take the time to read them after this meeting; it will really help you to immerse yourself into the story and help you react to whatever happens. As you all know we've create this story around you! All your luggage has been placed in your rooms and Miriam, our maid, will attend to your rooms. Now it is time to introduce everyone. Travelling with us on this journey we have the respected Colonel Reichs." the older man nodded and waved, "The brave and courageous Captain Brannigan and his lovely wife Valerie."

"Hello all!" Brannigan waved to everyone, Valerie blushed and laughed.

"Professor Doyle renowned for his work in Egyptian archaeology."

Doyle raised his glass to everyone.

"The perceptive Detective Inspector Smith and his beautiful and mysterious assistant Ms Murphy."

McKenzie blushed, "Did you tell him to say that?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"Do you think I would have given myself perceptive?" he replied, through his teeth as he smiled and waved to everyone.

"Our dear Miss Marple." said the steward. She sweetly waved to everyone.

"And ladies and gentlemen, may I present to your our guest of honour Lady Oolaina Brimstone."

Everyone clapped as a very tall spindly woman with pale blue skin and long brown hair entered the room.

"Hello everyone." she said with voice that almost echoed around the room.

"Now that you are all acquainted we can begin the evenings events, dinner will be served in an hour or so in here, may I suggest that you check your rooms are to your liking as we will embark in 3...2..." the boat shook into action and paddled happily down the river.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stepped into his room; there was a large window overlooking the desert, a wardrobe, a desk, a table with two chairs, a door to the bathroom on the right and a door on the left into the next room, a hat rack, a bedside table and a large bed left of the door he came through.

There was a card on the bedside table. The Doctor picked it up and sat on the bed to read it.

' _Assertive and Perceptive Detective Inspector John Smith works for Scotland Yard, he has solved many cases with his assistant Ms Murphy and still knows very little about her. He hides a terrible secret. After falling hopelessly in love with Ms Murphy he decided to turn his powers of deduction on to her, he found out about her husband and took it upon himself to get rid of him. They are now on the case of her missing husband. They have a lead that he is here. Smith tries desperately to hide his feelings and his secret from her._ '

"Who wrote this?" The Doctor asksed himself. He rolled his eyes and put the card in his pocket, "I wouldn't say hopelessly..."

There was a knock at his door and McKenzie came in, "I can't believe they gave us adjoining rooms..." she blushed.

"Come in!" he said, raising his eyebrow at McKenzie, "But yes, I see what you mean. It's not like we came here together, booked a room together or even told them that we were together." he rambled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Right?" she chuckled, "I guess with the psychic paper we're lucky we're even guests."

"True..." he smirked.

"So uh– Have you read yours yet?" she asked, flicking a piece of paper in her hand, "Mine's _fun_... The beautiful and mysterious Ms Murphy, assistant to Detective Inspector John Smith, blah blah blah... I didn't read the rest of it. Just something about my husband getting murered."

"McKenzie! I thought you said you were gonig to take this seriously?" The Doctor laughed.

McKenzie pouted, "I know... but it's so cliche! We've seen real drama out there, why would we come to somewhere that scripts it?"

"Maybe some people like knowing that nothing's going to go wrong...?"

"Oh..." McKenzie smiled, "Sorry. I'll try and play along. But if it turns out my husband is actually alive I'm not going to act surprised." she raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged, "What does yours say?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "The same thing really, looking for your husband." he said awkwardly.

"How do you think they put all of this extra story into this...?"

"Well, like they said. They must have a story line, then adapt it to who ever is here. Which would explain why Mrs. Marple is here."

"Clever. I guess that stops people who've read the book, ruining the story."

"Who hasn't read it though?" The Doctor laughed.

"Do you think we're going to meet him?" she asked.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"My _Husband_ … Do you recon one of the actors on the ship is going to unveil themselves and try to kill me?"

"I really hope not, else these people have gone a little too far in their story telling… Although, that steward seems to have a thing for you."

"Excuse me?" McKenzie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on… Beautiful and mysterious?"

"What…? You don't think I'm beautiful and mysterious?" she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

The Doctor tried not to laugh, "All I can say is I think this trip is going to be even more exciting than I'd first thought!"

They laughed together, "With you?" McKenzie asked, "I'm gonna count on that."

 _He watched as they sat together on the bed, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't bear it; the way she looked at him, that Doctor. 'She should be looking at me like that.' he thought. He watched as she left the room, "I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you at dinner." he heard her say. The Doctor beamed away, unworthily. He turned to another camera, he had seen McKenzie go back to their ship earlier to collect some things, she laid out her change of clothes on the bed and unzipped her dress, he went to look away but his eyes lingered. He watched her curves, her pale skin and her intriguing tattoo. He couldn't turn away._

McKenzie walked into the dining room. The Doctor was talking to everyone; telling what appeared to be an extremely funny story. She sat down next to him.

"And that's when I said," he pulled a banana out of his pocket, "Always bring a banana to a party!"

Everyone laughed helplessly.

"Magnificent!" Brannigan grinned.

"You have some terribly funny stories Mr Smith." said Oolaina.

"Thank you," he said, "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oolaina." she smiled.

"Oolaina?"

"Yes." she smiled and batted her eyelids at him.

"That's a very interesting name." McKenzie chimed in.

"As is Murphy..." she said folding her arms.

"Oh... I didn't mean–"

The steward came in, "Dinner is served, everyone."

A few identical holographic waiters came in from the kitchen carrying bowls of soup. McKenzie shot a look to The Doctor, he shrugged in response.

"It looks lovely." smiled Miss Marple.

"Oh, excuse me." said Oolaina, "I ordered minestrone, this is tomato."

"Terribly sorry, Madam–" said a waiter.

"Oh don't worry. Here, have mine." said The Doctor, switching the bowls over.

"Right you are, Sir." the waiter said.

"How perfectly charming you are." Oolaina smiled sweetly.

"Yes, quite..." McKenzie mumbled.

"Professor Doyle?" asked Miss Marple, "What have you been working on recently?"

"Oh, not much really." he said modestly, "Just a few translations, rituals and the like... but I must say I'm much more interested to hear about you?" he smiled.

"Definitely!" added Brannigan, "You know, I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"I'm nobody special." she said sweetly.

"Oh come on," said The Doctor, "My assistant and I were very surprised to see you here!" he turned to McKenzie, "Weren't we?"

She stared into space, squinting her eyes at the bookshelf at something she felt she couldn't quite see. The Doctor nudged her.

"Oh yes! Of course." she said obliviously.

"Well, I just love these little trips you know." said Miss Marple, "I come every time, I love a good mystery." she winked.

"I'm sure you do." said The Doctor, he whispered to McKenzie, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... fine, I just... I'll tell you later." she said weakly.

"If you're sure…"

"So, Detectives...?" Brannigan asked with a huge smile on his face, "Have you had any good cases lately?"

"Bran." Valerie giggled, "I'm sure you can't ask about that!"

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" he turned back to The Doctor, "We've just been on such a long journey recently, trying to see as much of everything as we can!"

"I bet..." The Doctor mumbled, "But yes, cases. Ah... let me think."

The Doctor went off into another story, McKenzie listened but drifted in and out, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

After dinner was over, The Doctor caught up to McKenzie as she went into her room.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah... Well, no... I don't know. I can't shake this feeling, like I'm being watched or something." McKenzie replied.

"Don't worry..." he smiled, "You're safe here."

"What, with a murderer on the loose?" she joked.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." he pulled her into a hug, causing her to giggle.

She felt a little confused but still appreciated the closeness, "I dunno it sounds so silly. But I swear there are eyes everywhere… Someone is watching me… Maybe."

"I think you were right about your husband." The Doctor said, "I'll keep you safe from him too." he looked down at her in his arms.

"I appreciate the gesture but I mean really… Something seems off about this place."

"Look at me…" he said, pulling her head up to look into her eyes. McKenzie looked up into his deep brown eyes, something seemed wrong. Behind his eyes, something was missing. He looked cold.

"I'll protect you, from him and from here–" he leant in close to her and she immediately leaned back a little, having not expected him to make that kind of move.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing– I just, do we _not_ do this then?"

She stepped away from him, sensing something very wrong about him, "What's wrong...? There's something different about you..."

"McKenzie... It's me." he walked over to her.

"No, just... stay right there, something is wrong. You look like him, but you don't feel right."

He sighed and looked up at her, his eyes glowed and he snarled.

"Oh! Ok, definitely not you!" she ran for the door to The Doctor's room and the double ran towards her, leaping over the bed. She quickly went through the door and slammed it shut.

"McKenzie?" The Doctor asked, "What's going on? Who were you just talking to?"

She leant back into the door as something pounded on the other side.

"It's you, or a fake you... Something pretending to be you!" she stuttered.

The Doctor ran over to her and put his hand on the door knob, the pounding stopped. He looked over to McKenzie and she held her breath. He listened at the door and heard nothing. He shrugged to McKenzie. He unlocked the door, slowly opened it and looked around her room.

"Empty." he said.

"What?" she pushed past him and looked around the room, it was empty. The only Doctor was the one by her side, he looked at her, a worried look in his eyes, the right brown eye this time, "But he was here... You heard him... at the door?"

"I did. There was definitely something at the door." he led her back into his room and watched as she locked the door. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you ok?" he took her hands.

"I'm not crazy! There was something..."

"I know, I believe you." he stroked her hair and she hugged him.

"And back at dinner, I really thought I saw something there too."

The Doctor let go of her and sat down on his bed, he watched her as she paced in front of him.

"On the bookshelf, in the dining room..." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, "And no, it wasn't a lead pipe or a rope." she interrupted him as she sat down next to him.

The Doctor shrugged.

"I thought I saw something shiny..."

"We'll check it out tomorrow, _Ms Murphy_? If you're sure you want to stick around."

"Of course I do, Detective Inspector." she raised her eyebrow at him, "So could I... Uh– Stick around, here, maybe?"

"Oh, of course." he went over to a chair.

"Uh, I mean like... around, you..." she moved over on the bed and patted the space next to her, "If that's ok?" she shrugged and tried not to blush.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

They looked up at each other and laughed awkwardly. McKenzie lay back and stared up at the ceiling; without looking at him she moved over and curled up close to The Doctor. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair. He thought about he she must have been feeling, all that time locked away, eyes on her every move, could anyone really have followed them here? They did it before. He shook the thought out of his mind. He listened to her breathing steadily, over the days since her regeneration she seemed to be coping well with her new physiology, he thought about how long that might last and then held her tightly.

 _He watched them and smiled, 'Not long now...' he thought, 'She'll be mine again.' he looked over the other screens and caught a glimpse of someone choking. In shock he stared at the screen watching as the life left her eyes. He realised what had happened, in a panic he turned to the steward._

 _"What did you do!"_

 _"Exactly what you told me to do. He must have switched them." the steward replied.  
_

 _"Well then, go and fix it! Make it look like how it's supposed to look."_

 _He stepped close to him, eye to eye, almost nose to nose. He growled and his eyes glowed._

 _"Need I remind you that Planet Link own you...? That isn't going to threaten me. Take care of her."_

 _The steward narrowed its eyes and stepped back, he doubled over in pain, his very bones looking to free themselves from his skin. His body was changing, his skin becoming paler and his hair becoming lighter. He stood up, now a she. It was Miriam._

 _She changed into her maid outfit._

 _"That's better."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

They heard a scream. McKenzie and The Doctor jumped up in shock; they looked at each other and ran out of the room.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was crowded in Oolaina's room. The maid was crying in the arms of Professor Doyle, Miss Marple and the Colonel were talking in the corner of the room and Brannigan was smiling away looking rather excited, his wife looked a little embarrassed.

"What happened?" asked The Doctor. Miriam pointed to Oolaina in the bed.

"And this is supposed to happen right?" McKenzie whispered to the Doctor.

"Yes." he smiled reassuringly, "Right, Ms Murphy, check on Oolaina and everyone else just calm down, especially you Brannigan... And give Miriam some space..." he placed his hand on Miriam's shoulder, "Can you tell me what happened?"

McKenzie checked over Oolaina, she guessed that he had to be a dummy of some kind, a very life-like one. No way were they going to have the actress just laying there until the trip was over. There was a gun in her hand, McKenzie picked it up and sniffed it, 'Recently fired...' There was blood on the pillow and around her mouth. She checked Oolaina's head; there was no bullet wound, 'Huh... not much attention to detail...' She pulled back the covers and checked her pulse. Her arm felt cold and clammy. McKenzie dropped it in shock.

"Doctor, uh Detective Inspector... I need a word." McKenzie said, trying to sound confindent.

"Alright, everyone?" said The Doctor, "I need a moment to speak to my assistant. Just go back to your rooms and lock the doors, we'll meet at breakfast and talk then. Once we've made our deductions. We'll interview you each induvidually then."

Professor Doyle left with Miriam, Brannigan left with his wife, thoroughly enjoying himself and Miss Marple left with the Colonel, giving The Doctor and McKenzie a very suspicious look.

The Doctor smiled and turned to McKenzie, "You're playing your part well." he said.

"Doctor, I'm not acting, I think she's actually dead..." she said gravely.

"What?" he snapped, his smile suddenly dropping.

"Well, she's holding a gun... It's been fired recently, so I guess in the story we're supposed to believe it's a suicide... But there's no bullet wound and she feels cold... Doctor, she's dead, she's _actually_ dead–"

The Doctor steadied her, "Calm down... I'm sure it's–"

"No, you go and check her... She's dead I know it." she pushed The Doctor over to the bed and he looked over Oolaina while McKenzie hurriedly looked around the room.

The Doctor sniffed the air, he opened Ooliana's eyes; they were blood shot. He took a make-up pad from the dresser next to her and wiped her mouth with it, it was covered in blood and a black ooze. He sniffed the pad and narrowed his eyes.

"Poison..." he said slowly.

McKenzie opened the door to the wardrobe, "What?" she gasped turning to The Doctor. A copy of Oolaina fell on McKenzie, she screamed and threw it across the room.

"You ok?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah, I found the dummy she would have used..." they looked over to the crumpled dummy with a bullet wound in the corner, "Oops...?" she shrugged.

"It was poison... But I can't think what... not any kind of chemical... but natural, from a poisonous creature."

"Oh gosh! How could that happen? I mean, did they put it in her food or... why would someone do that?"

"Say that again." snapped The Doctor.

"What?"

"No, what you just said, say that again."

"Oh not this again..." she sighed.

"Still not it–"

"Fine! Oh gosh how could that happen I mean did they put it in her food or–"

"Food!" The Doctor shouted.

"What about it?" asked McKenzie.

The Doctor stopped and his expression dropped.

"It was meant for me..."

"What was?"

"The poison, if she ingested it, it was meant for me. I swapped meals with her."

"But why? Who knows you here? Also, who would want to kill you?"

"You really _didn't_ look through all of my memories did you..."

"Only a few..." she blushed.

"I don't want to know..." he shook his head.

"So what do we do? Should we keep playing the game or do well tell everyone what's happened? And how does the _thing_ fit in?"

"We can't risk playing, something else is going on here. We just need to keep them calm and try to find a way to contact whoever's running this." he headed to the door.

"Are you gonna be ok?" asked McKenzie. He stayed quiet and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." he said, shrugging off her hand.

They left the room and Miss Marple was waiting for them outside.

"What's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at them both.

"Well," said The Doctor, "It would appear that Lady Oolaina–"

"No, I mean really. I've done this cruise a hundred times before, and something is wrong. What's happened?"

The Doctor and McKenzie looked at each other.

"I know what happens in the story, who did it and why... Just tell me what's happened."

"You live up to your reputation Miss Marple..." said The Doctor.

"Please, my name is Mary, just tell me what happened to Maraget"

"Maraget?" asked McKenzie.

"The actress, she's such a lovely girl... puts so much effort into her job."

"You knew her?"

"Only from the cruises..."

"She... she's..." McKenzie stuttered.

"She was poisoned..." said The Doctor.

"Oh my... That's terrible! Is she...?" said Mary.

"Yes..."

"Oh... Do you have any leads at all?"

"We think someone's trying to get to me, but she got mixed up in it..."

"Do you think anyone else is in danger?"

"Depends how determined the killer is."

"We should notify the steward and get him to stop the cruise," said Mary, "She didn't really have any family... Oh, this is just awful."

"We can't say anything yet." said McKenzie, "We don't know anything and we can't risk putting everyone in danger before we know something."

"Alright." said Mary, "But I'm going to help"

"But–"

"No buts," she snapped, "I'm helping you."

"Are you sure? You could be in danger." said The Doctor.

"As are you, if I understand correctly."

"Right then." said McKenzie, "I'll have a snoop around, you and Mary need to find a phone or something, get some officials in."

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

McKenzie raised her eyebrow, "Ok, do you have a better idea?"

He smiled and clasped his hands together, "Right then," he said, "What she said." he pointed to McKenzie. She rolled her eyes and headed to the dining room.

"So why did you pick Miss Marple?" asked The Doctor. He and Miss Marple had been wandering through the many corridors of the Karnak.

"I love her stories, I mean Agatha Christie is my favourite writer... but her Miss Marple stories are the best. I could always relate to her," she smiled.

"Interesting..." he smiled back.

They turned a corner in the corridor came to the boiler room.

"Right, so the electronics are in here, for emergencies" said Mary.

"Would that include a phone?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes, we've used it before, when someone had an allergic reaction to something in the food, we had to call an ambulance."

They peeked through the window to the boiler room. The Doctor pushed the door open slightly and looked around. There was a communications module in the corner. It sparked violently.

"Oh dear..." he said, "It would appear something got here first." there was a strange black ooze dripping from the console.

"It would have to be one of the actors... they're the only ones with a key. I think it's safe to say it's not Maraget... But what is that stuff?" she asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Don't touch that." The Doctor said, stopping her hand, "Who would have a motive though...? It all seems at random... Trying to kill me, then cutting the phone lines... If they know me at all they know I could just leave–" he stopped and turned to Mary, "Have you seen anything else strange or out of place? You know this story like the back of your hand."

"Well..." she shrugged, "I suppose Mirium has been a little different, the maid. She's usualy very good, but her acting in the last scene was a little off." she paused, "She was good friends with Oolaina, she couldn't hurt a fly! I highly doubt she had anything to do with it. But, you don't think she knows she's dead... do you?"

"I don't think she knows anything. She spoke to me about what happened and she looked like she was following the script."

"Which is odd, because usually she's such a good actress– Gosh, actually the steward..."

"What about him?" The Doctor asked, remembering his own distrust of the steward.

"Well, it's not any of the ones I'm used to seeing."

"Could they have hired a new one?"

"Not without training him, I would have seen him before."

"Ok. So the steward is a stranger and the maid seems a little off. I still don't see... maybe we're missing something?"

Meanwhile McKenzie went into the dining room, she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she knew where to look. She headed straight for the bookshelf and started pulling books away.

"Ugh–" she pulled her hand away and shook the black ooze off of her fingers. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. She hurriedly wiped the black stuff off and washed her hands.

She looked around the room and saw a tiny jar of the same black stuff on the shelf.

"Huh..." she reached up and took the jar. It had recently been opened and it was clear that some was missing.

"McKenzie?" she heard The Doctor calling out to her.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back.

The Doctor and Mary came into the kitchen, McKenzie met them at the door.

"What's the story? Are they coming?" she asked.

"Well, no... and it's not good. They've cut any communications." Mary replied.

"That's odd..."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, if they cut the coms, surely the people running all of this would notice and come to check if everything was ok?"

"You're right... It's like it wasn't even planned. That it was all just on impulse..." Mary added.

The Doctor's eyes flicked over the kitchen making a note of anything and everything he could see.

"Don't you think Doctor?" asked McKenzie.

"Hm, what?" he snapped back to reality.

"That this all seems a little random."

"Oh, yes."

"Right, I found something." she showed them the jar.

"That's the same stuff from before! What is it?" asked Mary.

McKenzie opened the jar and a horrible smell leaked out.

"Ugh–" they all said. McKenzie closed the jar again.

The Doctor took the jar and examined it closely, thinking back to the black ooze from Oolaina's mouth.

"I think it's the poison used to kill Maraget." McKenzie said, "We'll talk to everyone in the morning about what's happened, we should just let them sleep for now"

"But what if it's one of them?" asked Mary.

"I don't think it is... I think we're missing something. Just go back to your room... McKenzie and I will keep looking and we'll sort this out in the morning."

"If you're sure…" Mary said before heading back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

McKenzie and The Doctor wandered down the halls, passing some of the guests' rooms.

"So, what are we looking for...?" asked McKenzie.

The Doctor poked at the black ooze with his sonic.

"I don't know... more of this? Whatever it is seems to leave it behind wherever it goes..."

"And it's poisonous?" she looked at her hand nervously.

"Only if it's ingested, but I wouldn't want to get it on a cut."

"Right, right..."

The Doctor noticed her checking her hand, he quickly took it and carefully looked over every inch of it for any kind of scratch or cut.

McKenzie smiled, "And it comes from the _thing_?"

He stopped and looked at his sonic screwdriver, "Wait a minute... this is... This is human blood! But there's something else... DNA from the Braxocian Bullet Bug?"

"The what now?" McKenzie asked.

"It's a large creature from the marshes on Braxocia Five. About the size of your fist. Can shoot through a normal human like a bullet it flies so fast. And it's deathly poisonous."

"So, what as if the fist sized bullet hole would kill you?" McKenzie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, I didn't name it? And besides, the other inhabitents of Braxocia Five are amophous blobs... a bullet hole woldn't be much of a scratch to them, so the poison they ingest is what gets them in the end."

"Okay, so what's it doing mixed with human blood?"

"It's also mixed with... oh for... Zygon– Ugh..." he put the jar down.

"Zygon... what?"

"I need to wash my hands." he shuddered, "This creature... what ever it is. Has been contructed from bits of other humanoids and specific poisonous creatures. Mostly human and Zygon..." he shuddered at the thought of the suckers.

"So, that's how he looked like you?" McKenzie asked.

"What?"

"Human DNA mixed with Zygon... _DNA_... What if whatever they were, they were some kind of experiment... Like, to specifically create a poisonous shape shifter?" McKenzie looked like she was confused by her own words.

"It still doesn't explain why they're doing all of this..."

"Hopefully we'll find out."

They walked along the corridor a little more and noticed something on the floor, little specs of blood and scratches on the wall, not particularly noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for something out of place.

"Doctor, do you see that?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes. I do." he replied.

He took her hand and they ran down the corridor following the trail to a cleaning cupboard.

"Oh gosh... I don't want to know what's in there..." McKenzie stepped back.

The Doctor reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door. Miriam's limp, lifeless form fell to the floor, her neck was snapped, there was another body stuffed at the back. He was wearing a stewards uniform but they didn't recognise him.

"Jees... This is..." McKenzie stared, white faced at the bodies, her hands shaking, "This is too much, before today, I'd... I'd never seen a dead body..." she stepped back and bumped into someone. She breathed in sharply, unable to say a word as a hand covered her mouth.

The Doctor moved the body back into the cupboard, "He's been dead at least a few days... Mirium is more recent. Someone was planning this and they knew we'd be here." he turned to McKenzie. She was glaring at him, eyes wide open and filled with fear.

The dead steward from the cupboard stepped out from behind her.

"Well, looks like you've discovered my secret." he said uncovering her mouth and grabbing her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said The Doctor, smiling and keeping his cool.

"Oh and why is that?" the steward asked, raising his eyebrow at him, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, this new body of mine... Not sure why I chose this one specifically, but I'm glad I did." he winked at McKenzie.

His flippancy in the face of danger made her calm, she smiled back at him.

"I'm quite strong, I mean not that I wasn't before... but now it shows." he flexed his arm. McKenzie giggled.

"So...?" the shifter was getting impatient.

"I also know that Zygons only have the strength of what they turn into, so not saying anything bad about the steward in there, but I'm pretty sure I could over power a dead man."

He laughed, "You may also know that normal Zygons need a living thing to copy?"

The Doctor stopped smiling, "Right..."

"I'm not normal Zygon. I have the strength of who I was originally and the added bonus of who I copy... Dead or alive." he shifted awkwardly, "So if you think you're strong..." he tightened his grip on McKenzie's wrist.

"Ah!" she flinched and tried to pull away.

The steward's bones moved around violently within his body, he grew taller and his skin changed. His uniform started to rip around his new form.

"I think I'll have to test that theory." the shifter said in The Doctor's voice. He tightened his grip again and they heard a loud snap, he had broken McKenzie's wrist.

"Ah! _F'yori herona_!" she scrunched up her face in pain, swearing in her own planet's old language as she held her wrist. The shifter let her go as he changed form.

The Doctor grabbed her other arm and her waist and pulled her along as the shifter turned into him.

"Come on!" he shouted. They ran down the corridor back to his room.

McKenzie sat on The Doctor's bed as he used his sonic screwdriver to securely lock his door as well as hers. He came in from the door between their rooms and paced up and down.

McKenzie cradled her wrist.

"Ok... So there's a shape shifter running around killing people... to get to you." she said.

The Doctor grumbled to himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, "Because you're not exactly acting like an _ok_ person..."

"No... I'm not... Don't ask stupid questions." he snapped, "I... I think we should leave"

"What?" she stood up, "Are you crazy?"

"No, I–"

"Then why? We can't leave, we need to help..."

"Help what? They're fine as long as I'm not here."

"What makes you say that?"

"They were trying to kill me, Maraget got mixed up in it, Miriam and the steward too. If I leave the shifter will likely follow me. No one else here will get hurt and I can protect you."

"What have I got to do with it?"

"I shouldn't have brought you here... We should have stayed in the TARDIS..."

"Why? You told me we could go anywhere!"

"It was a stupid idea bringing you anywhere!"

"Excuse me?" she said angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that... I just meant... I don't even... I..." he stuttered then sighed, "I've been the last of my species for a long time... then you just... I don't know what happened to you. We should be more careful and–"

"And what? I'm fine, look at me. I am."

He looked over to her, she was stood weakly cradling her broken wrist. He sighed.

"See? I'd forgotten about that." he stepped over to her and took her hand, she flinched. His hand glowed as he placed it over hers, healing her wrist.

She curled her fingers into a fist and stretched them out again, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." he looked away from her and stared out of the window.

"All better now then, I guess. And really... I'm fine."

"We don't know that... I don't understand why you weren't vaporised." he snapped, "I go over it in my head, over and over. Everything I know is telling me that you shouldn't exist! That any time now your mind is just going to explode because all of my life has been packed inside your head and nothing but a Time Lord's brain could take that. But now it seems that you are Time Lord... At least partly... And I don't understand how, or why... But you're here now, and I want you to be safe. What if they had poisoned you? If they had tried to go through you to get to me?"

"You think I don't worry? I mean you said danger, you said trouble. I signed up for that! I don't care!" she shouted and stepped closer to him, "Where do you think I would be without you? If something happens to you–"

"If they had poisoned me, I could have overcome it... Even if I hadn't I know I can regenerate, we don't know how much you've changed you might not even be able to!"

"How can you be so casual about regenerating?! You would have completely changed! Where does that leave me? You might not even want–" she stopped shouting, a tear in her eye.

"Might not what...?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she went over to the door to her room. She opened it then stopped and looked back at The Doctor, heavily sighing, "You might not even want me anymore..." she went into her room.

The Doctor tried to speak but he couldn't, he hadn't really expected that from her at all. He looked over at her door and thought about going after her, but he couldn't move either. He sat there for a moment, thinking about how he knew he didn't deserve her, and realised that was what he wanted to say. She's here and she's everything he could ever hope for in a friend... A companion. And he didn't deserve that. Yet somehow he had it and he didn't want to lose it… He had her and he didn't want to lose her.

The Doctor headed to her door and opened it. McKenzie was stood in the middle of the room, she sniffled like she had been crying. He shut the door and she turned to him almost surprised to see him there. He walked up to her, grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

McKenzie didn't really know how to react but she melted into his embrace, she felt safe with him and all of her worries seemed to drift away. They broke apart from a moment and he brushed her hair out of her face. She thought for a moment, looking up at him and trying to distinguish all of the feelings rushing in her head. The moment was heated and she could feel how much he truly cared about her, how much he wanted to stay with her and it was almost overwhelming.

"McKenzie...I–" he said.

His passion was burning inside her head, all of The Doctor's fear, rage and desire focused all on her, on this one moment and ultimately his emotions were too much.

She had to give in to the passion of the moment, "Sshh..." she pressed her finger to his lips then kissed him again, pulling him over to the bed.

 _He watched them together, boiling over with rage. He stood up and punched the screen, it made a loud tapping sound. He tried to shake the pain from his hand. He growled and turned away, he couldn't stand it anymore. The Doctor had stolen her from him._

 _'But she's an empath...' he thought, 'They must just be his feelings...' he cracked his knuckles. He had to do something. He had to get her back._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had risen high in the sky, light filtered through the curtains and crept up on The Doctor. He opened his eyes and flinched at the sunlight. He looked at the time: 12:30 well past the time they should have been up. He stretched and rolled over, he felt different almost happy; then he saw her.

McKenzie was in bed next to him, wearing nothing but her TARDIS key on a chain around her neck, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight. His mind drifted back to the night before, the fear and anger, being chased and attacked, his fight with McKenzie, then… He smiled helplessly as he admired her. Things just sort of paled in comparison like they didn't matter anymore, he didn't plan it or even see it coming, but it happened and it was the most amazing night he had experienced in a long time.

The Doctor moved over to her and held her close.

"Whoa there, hands where I can see 'em!" she jumped out of bed and covered herself with his shirt.

He sat up a bit and put his hands up, "What's wrong?" he smiled, a little confused, "You didn't seem to mind–"

"Zip it!" she snapped. The Doctor looked even more confused. McKenzie turned, she ruffled her hair a bit like she was trying hard to think straight.

"Sorry... I..." she took a few steps further away from him, "I need to..." she looked up at stared into space, she saw a something glint in the bookshelf. She squinted her eyes and walked towards it.

"McKenzie I–"

"Shush." she placed her finger to her lips and crouched by the bookshelf.

The Doctor looked completely bewildered.

"Hand me your thingy." she whispered.

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Screwdriver..." she looked embarrassed and pointed to his trousers on the floor.

"Right..." he leant off of the bed and grabbed his trousers, he reached into the pocket and threw his sonic screwdriver to McKenzie; she caught it and held it up against the bookshelf from where she was crouched. She moved it along slowly and stopped, something sparked.

"What was that?" he asked putting half of his clothes back on.

McKenzie reached into the shelf.

"I did say that I felt like someone was watching." she held up a tiny camera.

He walked over to her and examined the camera.

"The question is, who's watching...?" he said. They looked up at each other.

"You don't think they happened to be watching last night do you?" she went a little red.

"Are you alright?" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I mean... last night... I hadn't _exactly_ planned it... but..." he blushed a little.

McKenzie smiled and hugged him. He felt her hand on his chest, his hearts beat quicker.

They looked into each other's eyes. She sighed irritatedly and pushed him away.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Just... ugh..." she said, frustratedly, "Just go get dressed, _we_ have a mystery to solve." she pushed him out of her room and slammed the door.

The Doctor sat down on his bed and thought about what had happened, his mind clouded by thoughts of last night, of her. He smiled helplessly. The door opened, he looked over and was hit in the face by his shirt.

"If you keep thinking like that we're gonna have a problem!" McKenzie shouted from behind the closed door.

The Doctor waited for McKenzie outside her room, she stepped out and flinched a little as he moved closer to her.

"No, please... just..." she said awkwardly.

"Ok... but I think I have a right to know what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... really... I'll tell you later. I will I promise... Maybe... When this is all over? When there's time."

"You forget, I have all the time in the world." he said charmingly.

McKenzie sighed then smiled, "Of course you do..."

They came to the lounge; everyone was talking quietly and Mary came up to them.

"Well? Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"Actually yes... I found a camera in my room..." said McKenzie.

"Good heavens... Do you think it's the same person?"

"It's possible..."

"And they have something against the both of you?"

"I guess so... We've only irritated one organisation together... so I suppose it could be them..."

"Do you think now is a good time to tell everyone what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Yes... but Doctor, I think you should do it... And uh, probably best not to tell everyone there's a shape shifter on the loose, don't want everyone to start accusing."

"Wait, a shape shifter?"

"I'm going to talk to the steward, see if he can help." she headed to the door, tripped and caught herself on a bookshelf. She sighed, looked around and pointed to a letter opener on the coffee table next to Doyle, "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course." he handed it to her.

"Thanks." she stuck it into her skirt and ripped it down the side, "Finally, I can walk again... Kinda…" she awkwardly blushed and looked over to The Doctor as if she hadn't meant to mention that.

Everyone watched as she left.

"So what have you two been up to then? You missed breakfast."

"Oh... Uh, nothing." he smiled, "Shall we?" he headed over to the group, "Right everyone... I've got a bit of bad news." he spoke quietly, "Somebody on this ship, is a murderer!"

Everyone looked up at him.

"They've cut the phones and we can't contact the authorities."

"But aren't you the authorities?" asked Doyle.

The Doctor stared for a moment.

"Right... yes..." he looked over to Mary realising his mistake, she sighed back at him.

"We don't want to cause any panic, but we mean it. This is real."

"Wait... sorry, Mary are you serious?" asked Doyle.

She nodded.

"You mean, for real? Maraget is–"

She nodded again.

"Oh god..." he sat down.

Valerie held on to her husband.

"There must be something we can do?" Brannigan said, protectively.

"Are we in danger?" asked The Colonel.

"No... You shouldn't be. But whoever is doing this doesn't seem to know what they're doing." said The Doctor, "The best we can do for now is stay put, look out for anything suspicious."

McKenzie wandered down the hall to the Steward's room. She knocked on the door and it opened a little. She peered around.

"Hello...?" she quietly entered the room, it was just a normal room, if not a little drab. She looked around the desk and knocked on it. She sighed.

'What would he do...?' she thought to herself. Then she peered over her shoulder to the door, crouched down and sniffed the desk. She ran her eyes along its edge and licked it.

She gagged a little but it tasted odd.

"A little metallic for wood..." she said.

She ran her hand underneath the drawers and found a button.

"Aha!" she said and pressed it.

The wall in front of her slid to the side revealing sixteen separate screens, two were broken, showing all the different rooms on the ship. Someone had been watching them and it was the steward. She searched the rest of the desk and the drawers and found another jar of black ooze.

"So you've found me at last." said a voice.

McKenzie jumped and backed up against the desk.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Can't you see? I'm doing this for you." he smiled and gazed at her through thick rimmed glasses.

"For me? Spying on me and killing people? Why would I want this? You killed those people and that poor girl–"

"I didn't mean to!" he snapped, "But, he... he switched the plates. Like he knew..."

"Why did you try and poison him?!"

"Because he deserves it! Look what he's done to you! He's kidnapped you and mutated you and... and last night!"

"That's not even– And _you_ are a disgusting person! Is that how you get your kicks or something?!" she backed away as far as she could but couldn't escape; he was blocking the door.

"No... no of course not... I–" he stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me... You..." she looked physically sick just from being within a few meters of him, "Stop thinking that, stop feeling that!"

"But I can't! I lov–"

"Don't! Don't even say that! Whatever that is, it's not love, you sick twisted–"

He grabbed a vase and hit her in the head with it, she stumbled to the floor, blood dripping from cuts on her face.

"Look what you made me do! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm trying to rescue you!"

"I... I don't need rescuing..." she said weakly.

"I'm taking you back... you'll be safe with me. Away from _him._ "

"Who are you...?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

She shook her head.

"Wade, we worked together! How can you not remember me! I came and visited you every day, in your lab, I ate lunch with you and–"

"I don't... know you... but I remember you... you just... followed me around... and–"

"Shut up! I'm getting you out of here. Don't make me hurt you again..." he stepped over her and contacted someone on his communicator, "I've got her," he said, "Send it in to take care of him... We'll be there soon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's the steward?" asked Doyle, pacing around the dining room.

"I'm not sure, Ms Murphy has gone to find him." replied Mary.

"Actually, detective." said Brannigan, "I wanted to mention something... We've heard a lot of noise, like computers, coming from around our room and we checked, the Steward's room is beside ours..."

"Come to think of it, the Steward has been a little absent..." said Mary, "And actually, this one is a different one to any of the ones I've met, and I've done this cruise a lot."

"What if it's him?" asked Doyle, "I mean, I've never seen him before and I work here!"

"I've got to find him before, McKenzie does." The Doctor ran for the door.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Mary.

The Doctor stopped, "Try and find a way to contact the authorities"

"I have a phone!" said the colonel.

"Any other time I would tell you that was against the rules..." said Doyle.

He pulled a phone out of his jacket, headed over to the window and started fiddling with the phone. He sighed.

"Signal was always better in the kitchen for some reason" he headed into the kitchen.

"I've got to get to McKenzie..." said The Doctor.

"I'll come with you." said Brannigan.

The Doctor tried the door; it was locked, "What?" he violently shook the door, "It's locked!"

"How is it locked?"

"It's a security thing," said Doyle, "The doors all lock, controlled by the master switch."

"So much for no tech..." said The Doctor. He paced for a moment, "There's something else... I've not told you because you know how humans can be in stressful situations..."

"Speak for yourself!" said Brannigan, "And that's my wife you're talking about."

"Sorry, old habits..." he rubbed his chin, "There's a shape shifter on board."

"A shape shifter?" asked Doyle.

"Yes, that is what I said, try to keep up." he snapped, "We found the bodies of the maid and someone dressed as a steward stuffed in a cleaning closet."

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Mary.

"Because once you know it could be anybody, you start to suspect everybody..."

"Alright then, who isn't here?"

"I suppose the obvious one is Ms Murphy..." said Doyle.

The Doctor walked right up to Doyle and gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare." said The Doctor rage boiling in his eyes, "It is _not_ her."

Doyle froze, his eyes wide with fear, "Alright... I was just–"

"Well don't." he snapped, turning round to pace the room.

"The colonel, he's in the kitchen?" said Brannigan, "Are ya alright in there colonel?" he yelled.

The colonel came in, "The damn things not working... like something's blocking it." he placed his phone on the table.

"Well, there's the steward and the maid. We already know they're dead... Right detective?" asked Doyle.

"No, not the steward, Ms Murphy's gone to find him." said Valerie.

"Didn't you say you found someone dressed as a steward?" asked Mary.

"We did... I never said he looked like the steward we've met..." said The Doctor, "Why would a small cruise like this need two stewards?"

"Oh my..." Mary took out a photo and showed it to The Doctor, "Is that the body you found?"

He looked at the photo, it showed Mary with Maraget, Miriam and a Man. It was indeed the body they had found.

"Yes... That's him." Mary bowed her head and Doyle sighed.

"So, a shape shifter comes on board, kills Miriam and Greggory and assumes their identities to mess with us? Why would something do that?" asked Doyle.

"Wait... Miriam was in here when McKenzie and I arrived... A steward came to meet us..."

"So, there's two of them?" asked Brannigan.

"Possibly...? This is just getting crazy now." The Doctor added, running his hands through his hair.

"Right..." said Mary, "So, two shape shifters come on board, kill Miriam and Greg, assume their identities and keep running the show, one of them as the steward... but looking like a different person... why would it do that?" Mary looked around at everyone who each shrugged, "It probably means that the steward isn't a shapeshifter."

The Doctor smiled at Mary and chuckled, "Isn't she clever?"

The colonel laughed.

"Something funny, Arnold?" asked Doyle.

"Well yes! Can you hear yourselves? A shape shifter... really?"

"He was in there a while..." said Valarie, "What if–" she choked up.

Brannigan and Doyle advanced on the colonel.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said The Doctor, "This is exactly what I was saying, we can't just go around accusing everybody–"

"I should just think not!" the colonel said, getting increasingly flustered.

"Somebody check the kitchen." said Mary.

"I'll go." Valerie left for the kitchen as Doyle and Brannigan restrained the colonel.

"Oh, there's really no need for that" he said grabbing their wrists stopping them dead in their tracks.

"How are you that strong?" asked Doyle, "You shouldn't be that strong!"

"Exactly." his eyes glowed and he growled grabbing Doyle, pulling him into the middle of the room, "Right everyone!" he said, "I'm on orders to keep you all here, while glasses gets himself a girl... You'd think I'd have been told _not_ to hurt any of you, but..." he snapped Doyle's neck, "I guess that's optional." he shrugged, dropping Doyle's body on the floor.

"Who are you working for?" asked Mary.

"Ooh, sorry. Doesn't work like that" his body shifted violently.

"What do they want?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, haven't you been paying attention?" he changed into The Doctor again and turned to face the real Doctor, "They want you, you idiot. And your little _Snow White_ out there."

"What do they want with us?"

"I don't know and I don't care, but if dear Valerie could fetch me my suit it would be very much appreciated. It should be right next to the old guy's body."

They heard Valerie scream from the kitchen.

"Valerie!" Brannigan ran to her.

"My suit if you please! Chop, chop!"

Valerie and Brannigan came back in to the dining room carrying a black combat suit with lots of holstered weapons.

"Thank you," he said taking the suit and quickly changing, "The boss told me you would be harder to trap. But here I am having barely done a thing." he smiled smugly, "I wouldn't try anything... because you know what I'll do." he walked around the room, "I'll kill him, then her, then her. One by one and make you watch, because well... I've been told I can't hurt you, but who says I need to even touch you to break you...? Speaking of broken how's your girlfriend's wrist? Because last night it looked pretty unbroken to me. Some kind of accelerated healing? Or maybe even nanos? Well, whatever it is it must come in handy if you plan on _breaking_ her like that every night–"

The Doctor snapped and threw a punch at the shifter, hitting him square in the face. The shifter didn't even flinch. The Doctor held his fist and gritted his teeth trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"I strike a nerve there hot stuff?" he raised both eyebrows at The Doctor, grinning with a lewd expression, "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you, I really am. Although she must have been with a lot of guys to get experience like that!"

The Doctor tried to hit him again, but the shifter easily caught his fist mid punch and just held him there.

"And that tattoo? Oh wow. I can see why glasses lost it when he saw you two on camera. I'm pretty jealous too." he bent back The Doctor's wrist causing him to drop to the floor. The shifter spoke into the communicator on his wrist, "Alright glasses, I got him. You got the girl? Because we're leaving in a few."

Wade replied, "Excellent I'll head down now."

McKenzie looked up, Wade was fiddling frantically with things in the room and talking to someone she couldn't tell who. Her vision was a little blurred and her head was bleeding.

She pulled herself up onto the desk and looked at the cameras, she saw the shifter in the dining room, the bodies of Doyle and the colonel just lying there on the floor and in the kitchen. However, there was a woman outside in the corridor doing something to a control panel.

McKenzie pulled herself up a little further to try and see the woman more clearly. She looked directly at the camera. Her eyes glowed golden, but that's all she could see, apart from the fact she was staring directly at her, almost through the camera. The woman pressed something and all of the sprinklers came on, at the same time McKenzie, almost instinctually, pressed the button disabling the door lock. She watched the screen. The woman had gone and one of the shape shifter's weapons had malfunctioned giving him an electric shock. She saw The Doctor and Brannigan trying to hold off the shifter as Valerie exited the room.

The Doctor slammed the door behind him and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the panel locking the shifter inside.

"Who turned the sprinklers on?!" Wade shouted angrily. He wiped the water from his glasses and saw The Doctor and Brannigan heading towards him, "Why?! Why must you ruin everything!" he spoke into his communicator, "Change of plan... get me out of here now. I have her, he'll come to us... Yes I'm sure!" he grabbed hold of McKenzie and pulled her to the middle of the room, "We'll be away from here soon enough. I promise."

The Doctor burst through the door.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

"Doctor..." she said weakly.

"You're too late Doctor!" Wade shouted, "I have her back and I'll be taking my leave of this place in–" he looked at his communicator, "3...2...1..."

McKenzie pushed him into the wall and she slumped to the floor, The Doctor ran to her.

"No! You'll regret this! I'll come back for you my–" he was teleported out of the room.

The Doctor helped McKenzie up, she leant on his shoulder.

"You're alright... I'm here. What happened?" he wiped the blood from her head.

"He hit me with something... I can't remember what it was... but I think I broke it..."

The Doctor smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." she smiled back.

The sprinklers stopped.

"I thought that might be worth doing." said Brannigan, he turned to The Doctor, "So, Doctor what was it now?"

"Just The Doctor..." he shrugged.

"You know... I once met a man who called himself The Doctor... Looking for his friend, he'd do anything. He was a good man... you remind me of him."

"That's cos it is him..." said McKenzie a little obliviously, "Sorry..." she giggled.

Brannigan laughed, "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Well..." he shrugged.

"It's good to see you!" he hugged The Doctor.

"You too."

They turned to the cameras and saw Valerie talking to the authorities.

"That's my girl." Brannigan smiled, "The authorities are here, I hope everything's ok."

"Looks like the shifter is gone..." said The Doctor.

"He's a mercenary..." said McKenzie, "Judging by that suit. They don't work for anyone specific so he could be working for anyone."

"We'll find that out later then–"

"But Wade works for Planet Link..."

"We should get back. You can tell me about him later."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and McKenzie left the room and headed back down the corridor to the lounge.

"Do you know what you're going to say to them?" asked The Doctor.

"I'll just tell them the truth." said Brannigan, "A maniac hired a mercenary to commandeer the vessel."

"Good, you go and talk to them, we'll just be a moment." he smiled as Brannigan went into the lounge.

McKenzie looked up at The Doctor, "We're not coming back are we?"

"No... I think it would be better if we just got you out of here"

The Doctor and McKenzie headed out onto the deck and into the TARDIS. The Doctor sat McKenzie down and went over to the console, he watched her as he fiddled with the console setting the TARDIS to take them away. She held her head and slumped down on the bench. The Doctor rummaged through his pockets and took out a plaster, it was small and had little cartoon bananas on it. He placed it over the open cut on her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm a little dizzy... I'll be fine, really." she smiled.

"Who was he then...?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"To be honest I don't even know... I used to work with him... he'd follow me around and... stare at me... practically stalk me, I'd find him in my lab sometimes, he knew all of my passwords and personal details! It was weird and a little bit scary. I just thought he was some harmless guy but..." McKenzie stared into space.

"But what...?"

"What he felt... I could feel it, I remember it from being back at Planet Link... He said that he... that he loved me."

"Why wouldn't he...?" The Doctor smiled.

"No, I mean... he _said_ that. But what he felt... it wasn't love. It was obsession. Something awful and it _hurt_ to feel it..."

"Are you sure you're ok?" he turned to her.

"Yes... I'm fine"

"Good."

They went quiet for a moment and stared ahead, each wanting to address the issue but not really being sure how to say it.

"So…" they said together, "Sorry... you go first." again together.

"Ok, _you_ first." McKenzie, said awkwardly laughing.

"Well, I was just wondering... I mean, if _it_ was bad... I know I'm a little rusty–"

"Oh, no! I... that's not it," she turned to him and sat up on her knees, "That's not it at all... It was..." she smiled helplessly and he smiled back a little smugly, "Amazing..." she blushed, "I just..."

"No, just leave it at that, please." he laughed weakly.

"I've been an empath for a while... and sometimes it gets a little hard to tell... if what you're feeling is... well, what _you're_ feeling, not someone else feeling. And especially now, since part of me is you... I'm having trouble distinguishing which parts are originally me, and which are you..."

"Oh... right... I understand." he turned away.

"I'm sorry... I spent a lot of time not knowing who I am, now I have my memories back I want to make sure I remember me... Just, give me a little time ok...?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence again. It felt strange knowing that she could tell everything he was feeling, yet he could barely read her. But then he realised that he liked not knowing, he smiled to himself then noticed McKenzie move a little closer to him. She held his hand and he looked over at her surprised, she stared ahead looking almost a little frightened. He smiled and squeezed her hand in return.


End file.
